


Bleeding Love

by Grinder1833



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah’s college professor takes an unhealthy interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These characters are the property of "As the World Turns" and P &G.
> 
> Created for the 2013 Luke and Noah Summerfest 2013.


End file.
